<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Is that my shirt?” by thenorthernwastrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303422">“Is that my shirt?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel'>thenorthernwastrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone goes rummaging about some drawers and finds something he likes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hero of Brightwall/Ben Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Is that my shirt?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that my shirt?” </p><p>“Yeah?” Ben looked over to his King standing in the doorway of his own royal bedroom, from the mirror he’d been dressing himself in front of. “Thought I’d try and see how fancy <i>royal </i>fabric feels--- And I have to say, I could get used to it. Bit stiff, though.” He stood up straight, taking on a dignified pose with his chin held high and his shoulders squared; his Hero laughed at the sight, and he smiled. “Yes, I’d say it looks better on me, anyhow. Can I keep it?”<br/>
</p><p>His King walked over and looked in the mirror with him, pausing before laughing a bit more. “It doesn’t even <i>fit </i>you, Ben. We’d have to get it re-tailored--- Why don’t I just get you a new one? We can match that way, and it’d almost be less hassle.”</p><p>“Oh, I think it fits me well enough. What’s wrong with it?” Ben turned himself around to look at it from the back, the flaws obvious to both of them. <br/>
</p><p>The shirt itself was purple, a deep violet reminiscing the shade often worn by the previous King Logan, and wasn’t one Ben had ever seen the current King wear. It had a soft collar and sleeves that billowed into frilly cuffs, the end of the fabric tapering into a fitted shape that slimmed the waist and hips and still hugged the wearer’s figure. Ben didn’t know why he’d never seen him wear it before, but assumed it had something to do with the fabric being a bit thick and rigid--- not apt for adventuring or any type of combat.</p><p>Overall it was a magnificent article of clothing that had the potential to make anyone wearing it look very stately and noble--- if that person was the right build, and <i>height</i>. Which, unfortunately for the dashing soldier in the mirror, he was not.</p><p>“Ben, it goes down past your ass. You are not wearing it like that.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, come on.” Ben looked up at his tall, <i>heroic </i>lover standing beside him. “Then everyone will know it’s <i>yours</i>. Can I please wear it? At least ‘round the castle?”<br/>
</p><p>His King smiled and sighed, leaning into Ben’s shoulder. He saw there’d be no real winner to this discussion, but if there was anything he learned in ruling a country, it was compromise. “Fine... but <i>only </i>around the castle, all right?”</p><p>“Ah yes--- I’m definitely wearing this to the ball next week--”<br/>
</p><p>“Ben Finn, if you show up in that I will personally escort you <i>off the grounds</i>--”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Then people would <i>really </i>talk.” Ben smirked up at him and kissed him hard on the cheek, bemused with himself. “All right, all right, I won’t wear it-- if <i>you </i>will.”<br/>
</p><p>The King grinned, and leaned in to kiss him back. “It’s a deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>